


You Paint the Stars in My Eyes (You Bring My Knees to the Ground)

by ArtsyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Sex, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyDeath/pseuds/ArtsyDeath
Summary: In a world where Lily Potter stood and survived against the horror that was Lord Voldemort she is celebrated as a hero, able to watch her son grow-up with her husband at her side.It's supposed to be a day of excitement - Harry bringing home his first girlfriend, a chance meeting for Ginny who'd grown-up hearing the stories of Lily Potter.But life is complicated and Ginny's about to learn that sometimes bad things comes with something sinfully good.-Or: Ginny has always had a thing for heroes and her first meeting with hers doesn't turn out anything like expected.





	You Paint the Stars in My Eyes (You Bring My Knees to the Ground)

”It’s just my parents, you don’t have to bring flowers,” Harry says in amusement, dressed up and ready to go in a nice button-up and slacks combined with his old Seeker jacket despite Ginny’s tired arguments about it.

It had been nearly four years since he graduated Hogwarts but he clung to it desperately, starting to wear it pointedly after her acceptance into the Holyhead Harpies as some sort of statement that just went completely beyond her.

She might have been more concerned about it but it was her first time meeting Mr and Mrs Potter and she wanted to make a good expression.

It wasn’t every day one met a hero, after all, and Lily Potter had not only survived the death curse – she had rebounded it, crumbling Voldemort to ash to protect her son and single-handedly ended the war. 

“Nothing wrong with some flowers,” Ginny says, grabbing for her Holyhead Harpies jacket – dark green with a golden talon blazing on the front, WEASLEY spelled out on the back above a large 21.

Harry said it made her look very Slytherin, Ginny had only just resisted using the bat-bogey hex on him because _they weren’t in school anymore._

Harry had always been more of Ron’s friend than hers but he’d asked her out during one of the weekend and – somehow, she’d found herself saying _yes,_ and a part of her really did like Harry.

He was funny, clever when he wanted to, but he never really seemed able to leave Hogwarts behind which was getting frankly concerning.

She could have sworn she heard him _hiss_ at Draco Malfoy when they’d crossed path with him in Diagon Alley.

She was hoping that – maybe she could broach the subject carefully with his parents which meant making a good impression and not screwing things up and getting at least one of them on her own.

“Alright,” Ginny says, securing her hair back in a loose braid after pulling on her boots, flowers tucked beneath her arm. “Car?”

“If you don’t mind driving,” Harry agreed, stretching. “I had a really long day at the office yesterday.”

According to Ron they’d mostly spent the day finishing up old reports and playing chess but Ginny really wasn’t in the mood for arguments and she did prefer driving on her own. So she snagged the key from the crook by the door and left him to lock up the door as she started up the car and pulled out, reaching over and pushing the door open as he jumped down the last two steps with a crunch of gravel.

She turned up the music, singing the lyrics she knew, Harry rolling down the window and humming along occasionally until they pulled down the street to Godric’s Hollow and Ginny felt her stomach tie into knots.

It was – surprisingly homely, Ginny decided, peering at the red brick walls, the flowers crowding in the windows and stairs, an entire wall pretty much taken up by a large leafed clinging thing with small white flowers interspersed.

She parks beside the red car in the drive way, Harry already out and bouncing up the stairs as Ginny nervously straightened out the flowers and smothered a hand down her shirt before breathing out and following up behind him, pushing the door open and peering inside.

She can hear Harry’s voice from inside the house as she kneels down, undoing her ties and stepping out of her boots, placing them aside, straightening up just as James Potter arrived around the corner.

“There you are!” He was a tall man, dark haired like his son but where Harry had mastered an artful sort of mess his father looked like he’d made an attempt at styling it and promptly forgotten about it in favour of running his hands through it. There were stubble on his cheek, eyes warm whisky brown behind a pair of round glasses. “Honestly, my son – if there’s something we apparently forgot to instil in him its polite behaviour,” he says with a sort of despairing humour that made her lips tug up in response – caught by the sheer genuineness of it. “And you are Ginny Weasley, of course.”

He completely ignores her hand, instead drawing her against his chest and she barely gets the flowers down before they squishes up between them.

James Potter smells like musky cologne and something earthy that she doesn’t quite has time to place before he’s drawing back, arm sliding around her shoulder to guide her inside. “I don’t know if Harry mentioned it but his godfather, a very good friend of mine, is here tonight as well – Sirius Black? Remus wanted to come as well but he's been unusually busy with an investigation in Australia.”

“It’s very good to meet you Mr Potter-“

“James.”

“- James,” Ginny corrects easily, a flare of butterflies in her belly as they stepped deeper into the house. “And no, he didn’t mention it but – the more the merrier, right?”

“My kind of sentiment exactly,” James agrees warmly. “Just between you and I, Lils – she’s been a bit nervous about meeting you and she wants to make a good impression but – she might have gone a bit overboard. So, if you feel a bit overwhelmed? Just – say the word, alright?”

Ginny tries to imagine what about her would make _Lily Potter nervous_ , comes up empty and doesn’t have a chance to respond before she’s stepping into the kitchen – clearly the heart of the place, the smells practically crowding around them.

She understands immediately what Mr Potter meant with _overboard_ , eyes darting between plates of food, different salads, cheeses and things Ginny couldn’t even begin to place – glasses waiting on the table beside a bottle of wine.

Harry is sitting on the kitchen table, looking relaxed and happy – a clear sign of a good childhood written in every line of his body. There’s a handsome man with wavy chin-length hair beside him, eyes grey and glinting with good humour, laugh lines on his face and a dimpling cheek.

Lily Potter – Ginny breathes in as the woman straightens up, trailing from the dark red hair to the soft curves to the smile that blossoms on her face as she catches sight of Ginny tucked beneath the arm of her husband.

Her eyes are, impossibly, even greener than Harry’s – caught in the sun shining from the window and it’s hard not to see the scar on her forehead, webbed out like an explosion of crackling lightning, nearly white against her skin.

“Ginny Weasley,” she says her name almost reverently and James gives her shoulder a little push forward as Mrs Potter tugs the mitten gloves of her hands and, just like her husband, completely foregoes a handshake in favour of sweeping Ginny into a hug.

Ginny breathes in the scent of her – something warm and almost electrifying before she pulls back. “Let me look at you – oh, those Potters, always with the redheads.” She brushes Ginny’s hair, eyes searching hers. “I am very happy to meet you, Ginny – can I call you Ginny?” She barely has time to nod. “And you can call me Lily, of course, no need for last names in this house.”

“That would make me Sirius,” the man Harry was talking to says, raising a hand. “Remus, Harry’s other unofficial uncle, would like you to know that if he hears any _Lupins_ during your next visit he’ll be very cross.” 

Ginny finds herself a bit overwhelmed, swept up in the whirlwind of the Potter household but – it’s also familiar, dynamics unfolding around her as flowers are tugged aside and placed in a vase in the middle of the table, easy bickering and questions being directed – James and Sirius both _ooing_ over her jacket.

“You didn’t tell us she was a professional Quidditch player,” Sirius admonishes, missing the ugly look that briefly crosses Harry’s face but Ginny watches both his parents catch it and exchange concerned looks with a sense of hope as Sirius admires himself in the mirror, the jacket fitting him surprisingly well since she’d picked one two sizes above her own to allow for gear to cram beneath it during cold days.

“You should come watch the next game,” Ginny offers. “I always get extra tickets for family but most of my brothers are busy so there’s sure to be at least four or five lying around.”

“Against Bulgaria?” Sirius gasps, swivelling around to stare at her. “Those have been sold out for _months.”_

“Inside source,” she says with a tug of a smile when he makes a dramatic swoon.

James gives her a pair of puppy eyes and she laughs as she extends the offer to both him and his wife as well as _Remus,_ pointedly raising her brow.

When they move between kitchen and living room Ginny pauses, staring at the wedding photo framed with care in the hall – Lily, young and freckled with her hair braided back, James still a bit gangly beside her, a sure sign that Harry would one day fill out to something resembling his father.

Her eyes lingers on Lily in particular, studying the line of her jaw, the shape of her eyes.

“From the picture you wouldn’t guess James was operating on three hours of sleep and sheer stubbornness,” Lily says beside her as Ginny startles, a hand settling on her shoulder, the crow feet at the older woman's eyes crinkling as she smiled, nostalgia and fondness in her eyes. “Everyone thought we were too young but with the war… It was a gamble on hope.”

Ginny’s eyes flitters over the webbed scar, flaring like a lightning strike, wondering what the world had been without that hopem

“But none of that now,” Ms Potter says. “There’s pie to be served!"

-

It’s nearing the end of the evening and Ginny smells danger as Sirius is busy reading questions from the board game.

They’d paired of, James and Lily on a team, Sirius long-suffering as card-reader and Ginny reluctantly sidled with Harry, forced to shuffle from one couch to the next where her boyfriend was practically prickling with pent of frustration she didn’t really understand.

In any other case she would have called him out on it – as it was, she just hoped he lasted long enough to get into the car so he wouldn’t ruin the evening.

Which, really, was a ridiculous sentiment and far less than she was supposed to expect from someone older than her and she finds herself torn by her own frustration with it and a want for it to go well.

So, of course it goes completely side-ways.

Sirius was starting to look long-suffering as Lily and James succumbed to a deep and serious conversation about the correct date of the goblin rebellion with regard for something about an axe and something about a chalice which, apparently, mattered and completely ignoring the easy answer resting innocently in Sirius’ hand.

They had both clearly realized that they had both made a jump conclusion to the wrong goblin rebellion but were stubbornly trying to rationalize it out in a way that was painfully endearing.

“So, Ginny – have you met any interesting players during the years?” Sirius asks, ignoring his best friend and wife as he bends forward and places the card upside down on the table in favour of serving himself some more blueberry pie. "You mentioned something about an inside source...?" he hedges.

“You mean Victor?” Ginny asks distractedly, tearing her gaze from Lily who were making some weird sort of ridiculous wavy gesture while James’ lips twitched valiantly against a grin, visibly struggling to keep it together. “Funny story actually – Hermione was along for one of our first trainings together and Victor - Krum - struck a fancy so he’s been appearing to and from on the off-chance that she’ll be there. I’ve had to suffer through a lot of bad excuses between the two of them sneaking away on dates.”

“Wait – that’s why Hermione has been spending so much time with you at training!?” Harry demands, loudly, from beside her as Sirius opened his mouth to respond, looking visibly delighted by the particularly tidbit while Harry looked rather like she’d served him something foul. “But – she can’t be dating Krum! She’s supposed to be – with Ron,” Harry practically spits.

“Harry-“ James begins in warning but Harry curls his fists up and Ginny has front-row seats to the lividness of his green eyes.

“How could you betray your brother like that-“

“ _What?"_ Ginny gapes at him. "Ron doesn’t even _like_ Hermione.”

“- you’re supposed to be his sister but you’ve been sneaking Hermione of with _Krum_ -“

“Oh shut it, Harry!” Ginny snaps, frustrated. “Everybody knows that Ron is head-over-heels with Parvati, has been for _years_ and what Hermione does on her spare time is really none of your business!”

“Yes it _is_!”

Ginny’s face scrunches up and Harry realises he must have misstepped severely for he flushes an ugly red blotchy colour.

“Harry-“ But he isn’t interested in listening to his parents, isn’t interested in hearing her out – there’s genuine hurt in his eyes mixing with the disproportionate and misplaced anger that knots him up as he lurches to his feet and Ginny realises with a sinking feeling just _why_ everything had been so strange between them lately.

 _“You fancy her,”_ she breathes out and Harry freezes in place, frustration in his face and regret when he meets her eyes before he spins around and marches out, door slamming open and Sirius was the fastest to follow, practically scaling the couch.

“I’ll take care of him,” he gets out before he vanishes around the corner and Ginny hears their car starting up with a growl and a shout and what sounded suspiciously like a body practically tackling the car.

Humiliation settles in her gut – embarrassment in the sudden long silence that falls between them, James and Lily exchanging looks on the couch opposite her as Ginny struggles against the displacement of feelings at the sudden and abrupt ending of her two-year relationship.

“I guess- this could have gone better,” Ginny says, clearing her throat when her voice comes out wobblier than she would have wanted.

Lily pushes away from the couch and Ginny blinks as she sinks down before her, hands grasping at hers, eyes searching her own miserable ones as she tries for a smile of reassurance, mouth opening to bring some sort of joke – something to lighten the sudden heaviness.

But the couch dips beside her and James gently settles an arm around her shoulders and Ginny feels her eyes burning as she swallows – caught by genuine worry behind all as Lily’s hand brushes back strange of red hair.

“You don’t have to leave,” Lily says gently as Ginny struggles not to melt against her husband’s side, at the warmth, the feel of his body. She’s acutely aware of the soft pads of Lily’s thumbs as they stroke over the back of her hands. “We opened our doors today, expecting to meet a genuinely funny and clever girl and we _did –_ you would honour us if you chose to stay."

Ginny swallows but nods and Lily’s mouth stretches into a pretty smile.

James eases back into the couch as Lily straightens out, disappearing into the house, and Ginny slowly copies him, half-melting against his side, unwilling to give up the comfort – his arm heavy around her, fingers brushing against her collar bone.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs gently, warm air ghosting over her ear. “I thought we raised him better than that.”

It was such a Harry move that Ginny couldn’t even get herself to be angry about it, just hurt and tired. If he couldn’t get Hermione then he'd just force her upon his best friend! Because that was sure to go well with how they couldn’t stay in the same room for more than minutes without going off on each other.

“You couldn’t have known,” Ginny says tiredly, rubbing at her eyes. “I don’t think anyone could have known – he must have been keeping that inside for a long time.”

James hums noncommittally and Lily reappears with pretty whiskey glasses swirled with Gryffindor red and gold and a bottle of something expensive enough that her mom would have balked.

“We have some rum upstairs if you’d rather have that,” Lily offers, placing them down.

“Whiskey is fine.” Ginny makes an attempt to lean forward only to have James arm tense, keeping her still, and her cheeks brushes softly with colour as Lily settles down beside her, trapping her between them as she pours.

Lily distributes the glasses to a soft _thank you_ and James leans forward, pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek just inches from Ginny’s face as she shrinks back self-consciously, a bit wide-eyed.

She takes a large sip of her whiskey to distract herself, saying nothing as Lily reaches down and puts a comforting hand on her knee as soft conversation strikes up between them, making a valiant attempt to getting her engaged but Ginny feels her eyes burning, turning her head and pressing her eyes against Lily’s arm to hide them as her fingers curl tight around the glass.

A soft sigh and then James was withdrawing his arm from around her and Ginny bites down on her lips, ready to offer apologies, only to find herself hoisted up and deposited into warm arms that fold around her, drawing her up against a warm chest as her knees slides down on either side of Lily’s hips.

She stills in surprise as a hand pushes gently against the back of her head, guiding her head to turn into the crook of the older woman’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Lily says gently as Ginny’s hand finds and curls into her shirt, sure to wrinkle the fabric, but the other woman makes no mention of it and James hand settles warm on her back, stroking up and down, allowing her all the time she needed to gather herself together. 

- 

She wakes up a couple of hours later inside one of their guestrooms, breathing out in frustration when she glances at the clock and sees zero-four-zero-five staring back at her, scrubbing her hands over her face.

She might have been frustrated with Harry during the last few months but she didn’t think that it would end like _that._

Climbing to her feet in the nightgown she’d borrowed from Mrs Potter she pads down the hallway in search of the bathroom, taking her time to splash her face after flushing – staring at herself in the mirror with a sigh of frustration as she unmakes her braid and tugs her fingers a bit impatiently through it.

A soft knock startles her and she slowly pries it open, staring into the knowing eyes of Mr Potter. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asks, his voice rough and she flushes, biting down on his lip as she shakes her head. “Us neither – Sirius just called, apparently Harry found himself a bar and proceeded to get himself flat-foot drunk. Siri just brought him home to his place to sleep it off.” He drags a hand through his hair.

“Oh,” Ginny breathes out. “That’s good at least.”

“He’ll bring your car back in the morning,” James reassures her. “Do you want to join us for a bit? We were thinking of playing some cards – I was just about to fetch a bottle of wine.”

Something about the offer strikes her as very strange.

She was their son’s ex-girlfriend, it was their first time meeting her and yet she was being invited into their bedroom – acutely aware of the fact that the man before her was wearing nothing but striped pyjamas pants, his chest bare and broad with a stripe of dark hair trailing down from his navel.

But Ginny – it’s been a long strange night and she doesn’t really want to be on her own so she finds herself nodding, something curling pleasantly in her belly when the man smiles at her and puts a hand on her shoulder, guiding her down the hall to the master bedroom with a soft knock before pushing it open.

“Company, Lils,” he announces and winks at her before ambling away.

Mrs Potter looks at her in a pretty blue night gown that is far shorter than her own, and her mouth stretches invitingly, patting the place beside her.

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asks sympathetically as Ginny crawls over the mattress and settles carefully in the middle of it all with a shake of her head. “It was a bit of a strange evening,” she muses, slipping a companionable arm around Ginny’s waist, hand settling on her hip. “Far from the strangest we've had though – with a husband like James it’s a miracle we have the house standing most days.”

“You say that as if you aren’t the instigator of at least half the messes in this house,” James says as he reappears with two bottles of wine beneath his arm. “I certainly wasn’t the one who blew up out basement two years ago.”

Ginny gives her a wide-eyed look and Lily shrugs innocently which makes her husband snort as he drops down, fishing a pack of cards from his front pocket.

“Poker?”

Ginny tries to focus on the game but it’s hard.

Lily doesn’t remove her hand from her hip and James is practically a warm heater beside her and she squirms, something strange curling in her belly.

Lily combs home another win and James pouts at her. “None of that, dearest,” Lily says teasingly. “If you’re lucky maybe you’ll win at _go fish_.”

“Oh, ha ha.” He sticks his tongue out and then very dramatically pouts out his lips. “Kiss me better?”

Ginny inhales sharply as Lily pushes down against her thigh as she leans forward, obligingly kissing her husband on the cheek and he grins, cheeks colouring with a pleased little flush.

“What about Ginny?” James asks dramatically. “She’s loosing just as badly, she could use a bit of cheering up.” He looks at them both through his lashes, and Ginny swallows, stilling as Lily turned and raised an eyebrow and, when no protests came, she pushed her lips against her cheek, far closer to her mouth than Ginny expected, the curve of her mouth achingly soft.

It takes everything she has not to chase it, her head turning as Lily pulls back, a shudder running through her and there’s something curious in those green eyes when they searches her own, hand shifting on her thigh with a squeeze that made her jerk a bit guiltily as arousal shot hard through her.

Lily leans forward against, slowly and Ginny’s eyes widen but she doesn’t pull back when lips presses against the corner of her mouth, pulling back, fingers brushing over her freckled cheek, Lily’s lips pulling prettily as she cupped Ginny’s face, tilting it and slanting her lips over her mouth as her heart stuttered to a stop inside her chest.

Ginny had never been kissed by a woman before but she doubts anything could have prepared her for the softness, tongue brushing against her lips and dipping inside as she opened up with a ragged breath, stroking her tongue up against the older woman’s as her grip tightened, deepening it as Ginny reached up blindly to grasp at her shoulder.

Lily draws back, resting her forehead against Ginny’s before giving a little laugh and a kiss to her nose.

“Hey – I think it’s my turn,” James says and Ginny barely as time to prepare herself as Lily shifted, giving space for her husband who didn’t waste any time pushing his lips against hers, far more domineering than his wife as Ginny’s stomach fluttered at the sheer overwhelming reality of just who she was kissing, of just who was groaning against her lips as she stroked her tongue against his, gaining a nip of her lower lip as he pulled back and angled down.

 _These are your boyfriend’s parents,_ her mind reminds her as James’ stubble drags against the sensitive skin on her neck as he shifted, tongue dragging over her skin with a little nip at her shoulder that made her twitch.

 _Ex-boyfriend,_ she corrects, head tilting back with a shudder, anxiety and want threading through her as he immediately sucked down on the offered skin, nursing into a bruising colour as Lily watched them both intently and Ginny wonders what she sees when she looks at her husband kissing a much younger woman and-

Everything about the situation was setting off warning bells – a decision that could bring her nothing but regret in the morning. She was still upset about Harry, about the entire evening but –

“Yes or no?” Lily asks as her husband reluctantly pulls back, looking smug at the marks that stood out vividly against her pale skin. “You say the word and we stop this, immediately, no questions asked and everything will go back to what it was before.”

Ginny had always dreamt of Lily Potter – of the hero of the wizarding world, idolizing her, wanting to be just like her.

The muggleborn that brought the end to the Dark Lord with her _love._

It was romantic, it was dreamy and she’d been _so young,_ just as old as Ginny was now and-

 _“Yes,”_ she breathes, voice ragged with want, embarrassment at her own overwhelming reaction spreading colour down her cheek and chest.

James slides up behind her and Ginny finds Lily in front of her, nightgown being tugged up and over her head by two pair if hands, leaving her completely nude but for her panties – hands sliding around her and palming her breasts roughly as James sucked at the skin on her neck, hoisting her up more firmly into his lap with Lily’s hands on her hips.

She could feel his growing erection beneath her as she squirmed, nipples palmed and tugged while he nibbled against her skin, teeth dragging over her, tasting her as Lily watched them both with a lazy sort of hunger which brought Ginny’s mind to a lioness of all things, groaning as James twisted one nipple, teeth digging into her skin, unable to move in his firm hold on her.

His palms were thick from callouses and the roughness tugged at her sensitive skin with growing arousal as his cock grew to push insistently up against her as he smoothed his hands lower, lingering on the flatness of her belly before dipping down to toy with the hem of her panties, dragging his thumb beneath it as she pushed up, trying to get him lower.

Instead he drags his palms up and over her breasts again before circling tighter around her and hoisting her up from his lap with easy strength as his wife reached between them, dragging his pyjamas pants and underwear down his hips with a bit of manoeuvring to get them down and off him completely as he spread his legs, settling down with her back tight against his chest.

The position left his cock standing up proudly between her legs, pushing up against the thin fabric of her panties as she stared down at it – drinking the size, the intimidating curve of it, wondering if she’d even get her fingers around it with a vague sense of disbelief.

Ginny’s eyes widen as Lily leans down between their legs, hair draping down one side of her neck, tongue dragging up against the underside of her husband’s cock in a broad wet stroke that made him tense behind her with a little hitch of his hips, cock brushing against her.

The other woman repeated it again and Ginny coloured from the sight of the hero of the magical world on her knees opening her mouth up and taking the head of her husband’s cock into her mouth, swallowing it down, nose pushing up against Ginny’s folds, dragging against her clit as she pulled back and off as she froze at the feeling.

“Makes quite the pretty picture, doesn’t she?” James murmurs against her ear, sealing his mouth against the shell of it and sucking, his hands settling back over her breasts, simply holding them, the warmth strangely intense as she struggled not to squirm, the fabric of her panties embarrassingly damp from slick as Lily pushes down deeper and deeper until she’d taken her husband to the root, swallowing around him before pulling all the way back with a swipe over the slit at the head.

“Have you ever sucked a cock before?” Lily asks as James hold loosens around her and Ginny finds herself exchanged from husband to wife, feeling Lily’s heavy breasts against her bare back through the fabric of her nightgown.

“Not – this big,” Ginny hears herself saying, a shiver of excitement running through her.

She feels Lily’s smile against her skin, lips pressing down against her shoulder. “Don’t worry,” she says. “I’ll help you.”

Ginny finds her herself pushed down as James leans back on his hands, watching hungrily as Lily gently guided the girl down between his legs, mouth opening, tongue pressing up against the underside of his cock as she slowly swallowed down around him.

She truly did look like a young Lily and the knowing glint of his wife’s green eyes just made him harden further as Lily curled her hand into the red hair of the younger, whispering softly into her ear as she guided her further and further down while James strained to not push up.

“Just like that,” Lily murmurs as a nose finally buries into his pubes with a little push, just enough to make them both feel the way he curves down her throat, large and swollen inside her straining jaw, and he stiffens when she swallows experimentally around him.

Ginny can hardly believe it, breathing carefully through her nose as Lily guides her up and then pushes her back down in a rhythmic bobbing motion and she flushes when she feels saliva dripping down her jaw as he bottomed out in her throat, thumbs curled in her fists as Lily had shown her as she breathed in the scent of his musk.

“Can I come down your throat?” James asks, voice visibly strained and Ginny’s cheeks flushed at the question, pushing down to the root and humming in lieu of answering and Lily’s grip tightened on her hair with a sharp inhalation and a kiss against her shoulder.

The pace picks up and Ginny struggles not to gag, focusing on her breathing as James shifted, heavy hands coming down on either side of her head, guided by the both of them into something firmer and harder until they finally pushed down, her nose mushed up against the dark pubes as he curses with a little hitch of his hips, emptying inside of her as she swallowed the salty seed down into her belly, sucking to a sharp curse, head slowly released, allowing her to pull back with a little wobble, wiping at her mouth.

“Fuck,” James groans as he stares disbelievingly at her. “You swallow for everyone?”

“Just you,” Ginny admits a bit breathlessly, flushing when Lily tugged demandingly at her hair, angling her back into a filthy kiss that she opened eagerly into as the woman tasted her husband’s cum in her mouth.

“I think that deserves its reward,” Lily says as she pulls back, nuzzling up against Ginny’s cheek, hand stroking down her bare chest as larger hands hooked at the hem of her panties and tugged them off and down her leg, one at the time.

“Want to see you,” Ginny confesses, naked, on her knees – peering up at the other woman through her lashes.

“Oh that should just be _illegal,_ ” James said a bit breathlessly, his wife pausing to give the girl a surprised look before her mouth stretched and she pulled the nightgown up and over her head, discarding it aside, baring breasts large and stretched from the milk her son had once nursed – larger than Ginny’s that were hardly a handful, her body angular with youth.

Ginny reaches for the woman’s panties, mouth dry as she pulled them down her legs, drawn to the curls of red revealed between her legs as James shifted behind her, hoisting her up as Lily settled down against the pillows, dropping her down in a spread over her hips, flushing a bit from the position before Lily drew her down, thoroughly distracting her with a kiss.

The first brush of a tongue against her folds makes her hips hitch and Lily’s mouth curves as it’s repeated to a breathy moan into her mouth, the girl’s head twisting to peer back at James whose hair tickled against her own folds where he’d managed to worm himself in, tugging the girl down, over the spread of Lily’s thighs as he pushed up in the gap.

Lily catches teeth digging hard into a lip and gently tugs the girl down against her, spreading her legs and the girl’s with them to give James more space to work with as Ginny’s hips raised sharply, arms looping around her hips to pull her down against him.

Lily nudges one of her nipples against the straining mouth and the girl’s blown pupils meets her own, back curling, mouth opening and with the next lick inside of her she pushed down, mouth sealing and sucking hard as Lily’s breath stuttered, moaning as nails dig into her sides, the girl sucking desperately as James ate her out.

She admires the way Ginny twitches, gasping, eyes squeezing shut and trying to jerk away and grind down at the same time, clearly overwhelmed and struggling to hang on as Lily kept a hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place, thumb rubbing idly against the skin.

Ginny tries to distract herself by the nipple in her mouth, struggling against the orgasm that worms through her overwhelmingly fast until she’s jerking sharply, biting down and pushing down with her knees when it edges into _too much_ , arms releasing her, allowing her to jerk away from him as he twists out from beneath them with a smug grin as she shudders.

James flattens himself over Ginny’s bent back, his erection pushing up against her rump as he bent over her, angling his lips over his wife’s, Ginny pushed flat with her mouth still around the nipple, unable to move as he shared the taste of her to a moan that rumbled through the chest beneath her ear.

James lips pressed against her neck, her shoulders, tongue dragging up her spine.

“I want,” Ginny pants with a squirm. “I want you to _fuck me.”_

“Yeah?” Lily breathes as James groans, palm gliding down to rub against her flank. “You want to feel my husband inside of you? Want to feel him stretch you out on that big cock of his?”

Ginny whines, an embarrassing noise of want as she curves her rump out, panting as James rubbed the head of his erection up against her, snagging at her entrance, pushing just enough to let her feel the sheer size of him.

“What do you say, Lils?” James asks, voice noticeably ragged. “Do you think she deserves it?”

“I don’t know dear husband of mine,” Lily murmurs, shifting from beneath Ginny, spreading her legs invitingly. “Why don’t we give her a chance to prove just how much she wants it?”

Ginny lurches forward, burying her face into the older woman’s fold, tongue darting out to drag along the curve of her fold all the way up to her clit, sucking in into her mouth as the married couple watched her hungrily, Lily combing her hair to drape down one shoulder, giving them both a better view of the girl as James stroked himself slowly to the sight.

Lily pushes down on the girl’s head, pressing her knees up around her to keep her in place as she leaned aside, pulling the drawer on bedside table open, grasping and threw the small bottle of oil over to James whose eyes widened, hips jerking forward into his fist.

He wasted no time jerking the cork out, pushing against one of Ginny’s cheeks to bare the pink rose bud, pouring generously over his fingers, letting it drip against her as she stilled unsurely between his wife’s legs.

“Just relax,” Lily says comfortingly, threading her fingers through the red hair of the younger as James pushed a finger up against the tight ring of muscles, watching it slowly give away until she had him swallowed down to the knuckle with a sharp tightening around him at the new feeling.

Ginny slowly gets back to eating out Lily as James kept the finger inside of her, allowing her to get used to the feeling as she slowly relaxed before he slowly pulled it out and then pushed inside, soon prodding up with a second finger as she briefly tensed before Lily tugged at her hair and she focused back on the taste of the woman, wiggling her tongue as deep as she could to drag up against her walls, sucking insistently to make sure she got every last rush of slick as a third finger spread her open.

She squirms at the feeling, anxiety and want curling inside of her, hardly able to believe she was pressing her tongue into the hero of the wizarding world while her husband dragged rough padded fingers inside of her, shuddering as they slipped out of her, a sticky hand settling on her hip, drawing her back from Lily who opened her legs to release her.

The woman slipping elegantly off the bed and threading across the room to the wardrobe as James snuck himself a hungry kiss, tongue dragging broadly over her lips to catch his wife’s slick before her pressed his lips to her temple in a way that was strangely soft.

"Condom?" he asks and Ginny stills before shaking her head.

"Want to feel you," she confesses, knowing how bad of an idea it was but craving it oh so badly as his eyes darkens with hunger.

“Come here,” he gives her a little tug and she goes willingly, spreading her legs over his lap, pressing her breasts up flat against his chest, nipples dragging against him as she grasped at his shoulders, tucking her face against his neck as she was slowly guided down, struggling not to tense as she slowly opened up around him, swallowing the head inside with a little jerk of her hip as she stilled in place, his hand rubbing comfortably against her side.

Swallowing Ginny slowly forced herself down, down, inch after thick inch until he was bumping up against something inside of her and she felt impossibly full, quivering as she squeezed down around him to a hitch of his breath and hips.

“Took you down like a champ, I see,” Lily says, brushing her fingers against Ginny’s neck, stroking her as she shivered.

“How do you want to do this, Lils?” James asked, noticeably strained as he struggled not to push up into the tight wet heat.

“Standing?” Lily suggests, tugging at the strap of the toy as James eyes sharpened hungrily at the sight of her.

He crept one arm around the young body in his arms, the other around her rump as he hoisted her up to a tensing of muscles, nearly making him falter as she squeezed tight around him, Lily pressing up against her back, toy nudging up against the ring of muscles.

“Magic or muggle?” James asked in interest.

“Magic,” Lily answered absently, pressing a comforting kiss against a freckled shoulder. “I want to _feel her_.”

Ginny squirmed at the feel of the toy between her cheeks, torn between fear and excitement as it pushed insistently against the ring until it slipped inside with a hitch of her breath, continuing forward even as her muscles strained and sweat beaded, breath harsh and ragged, nails sure to have dug holes into James’ skin when Lily’s hips finally pushed up against her rump.

She hangs there, trapped between them, completely overwhelmed and sinfully stuffed in ways that she could never have imagined by her ex-boyfriend’s parents.

“You’re doing so _good_ ,” Lily murmurs against her ear through the thick cotton of her world zeroed down on the sensation being stuffed by two cocks. “Good girl, pretty girl,” she praises, heavy breasts pushing up against Ginny’s back.

James slowly pulls out and when he pushes inside again Lily draws out of her, pushing up with a smack of Ginny’s cheeks, her nipples dragging against James’ chest as she jerks with the slowly building force of it, barely able to cling tight where she hangs suspended, arms squeezing desperately around James’ neck as they hilted into her.

The feel of his cock, the spread of her walls, the drag of it as it pulled out and pushed into her again, forcing her open over and over again – it was overwhelming, only made worse by the thick toy stuffed up where she’d never had anything before, a strange raw feeling accompanying it all as they started fucking into her earnestly.

Ginny bites down on her lip, breathing hitching, whining as the head of James’ cock pounded against her cervix, Lily bottoming out so deeply inside of her that she could barely remember her own name, the rose bud spread obscenely on the bright toy as Lily grinded up and into her.

“Fuck,” James hissed, pushing harder into her. “Fuck, she feels so good, Lils – so damn _tight._ ”

“You should try her back here,” Lily groaned, hilting up as the girl jerked between them with each thrust.

“H-harder,” Ginny demanded with a squirm. “Please – please, I’m so close-“

Lily’s hand smacked against her rump, muscles clenching down in surprise, forcing James to push hard into the next thrust with a painful snap up against her cervix and Lily hilted up beside him with only the thin membrane separatikg them, hand dipping down to press against the girl’s clit, keeping herself still and inside as James fucked up and into her with increasing harshness, pushing her against the hand on her clit with small quick thrusts as Ginny’s eyes grew wide, mouth opening as she gasped, orgasm hitting her hard and fast, trying to jerk away only to find herself caught in place between them.

The next thrust is brutal with her overstimulated nerves and Ginny clings with a shocked noise as they fucks her even as she squirms, gasping audible, small noises in a mix if pain and pleasure leaving her with every push up into her, head shaking, hands grasping and clinging, deaf to anything but the smack and wet drag of their coupling.

“Lily-“

“Close? Want to go fast?”

“ _Please,”_ James gasped and Lily dragged herself all the way out of the girl, helping her husband to get the girl down on her hands and knees before he pushed up back inside of her to a ragged keen from the girl, grasping her cheeks hard enough to bruise as he forced himself roughly into her.

Lily grasped at red hair, sliding up beside the hanging head, mouth opening to accept her inside at the first view of the toy and Lily shuddered at the feeling, at the hungry willingness of the mouth eagerly swallowing her down.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” she asks gently, brushing her thumb over the stretch of her lips, brown eyes staring up wantonly at her and it made for such a pretty picture that Lily couldn’t help but push forward, feeling the way the toy forced her to stretch around it with a little jerk of her hips to make sure it was as deep as it could go before pulling back.

James groan helplessly at the sight, eyes fixed on the picture they made as Lily grasped at her cheeks, making sure to keep her steady as she started to rock in and out experimentally, building up force as Ginny grasped weakly at her hip and opened up to swallow her impossibly deeper, tongue pressing up against the underside of the toy.

James comes with a hilting of his hips and without warning, pulling at her hips to make sure her rump was flush against him as he grinded down with a curse, sticky semen painting her walls white as she choked in shock, the force behind the next thrust making her take Lily deeper into her throat as more cum spilled into her as they both shuddered and he bent down to press his lips against her spine.

“Your manners are atrocious, dear,” Lily admonishes, pulling out of Ginny’s mouth to a ragged noise and a thick swallow. “Don’t worry, we’ll make him clean up his own mess,” she reassures, dragging her thumb over Ginny’s swollen lips.

“I – I want to see him fuck you,” she admits, squeezing down at the feel of warm seed dripping inside of her after James pulled out of her.

Lily makes a noise of interest, green eyes sharpening on her. “You mean you haven’t had enough yet? Not feeling overwhelmed?”

“I think I want to be held – after,” Ginny admits with a little shiver. “But – I don’t want this to end.” She meets Lily’s eyes, willing her to see just how serious she was. “You haven’t come yet,” she breathes and both Lily and James’ eyes darken at the hunger in her eyes.

“It’s going to take me a while to get hard again, I’m not twenty-one anymore,” James says roughly. “Lily?”

James settles down on his back and Lily helps Ginny up and over him, knees sinking down on either side of his face, pussy pressing against his mouth and chin, tongue dipping carefully into her – mindful of her overstimulated nerves as Ginny shuddered with an arch of her back, nipples painfully hard, quivering as she rocked experimentally down against him with growing need.

“How did we get so lucky?” Lily murmurs to her husband as she leans down, watching the way the girl spreads on her husband’s face as he cleaned her out from his own cum, swallowing without reservation as Ginny shuddered above him with every deep drag of his tongue. “And she has such a clever mouth – do you want it back on you? She took you so prettily.”

Ginny made a noise, quivering as James sucked down hard on her, pressing deep before pushing up and she slides all the way down to his lap with a little breath of surprise as she stares up him.

“Would you mind?” he asks, brushing his thumb over the arch of her lips. “Could I – on your back, can I fuck down your throat?”

 _“Yes,_ ” she agrees and James swallows at her eagerness, unable to resist leaning forward to a mouth that opened sinfully willingly, tongue stroking together as he nudged her carefully backwards until she was spread out in the bed that had been only his and Lily’s since their marriage.

Never had they taken another into their bed and he pushes down at the flare of guilt in his gut, focusing on the hunger in her eyes, so much like a young Lily that he could already feel himself hardening as he pressed his knees carefully down over her, guiding his cock into the mouth already opening up to accept him as his fists curled into the coverings, leaning down to lick from her sternum all the way to the beginning of curls between her legs as she shuddered.

He pushes down, dragging up, cock swelling as her warm hot mouth worked around him, tongue dragging hungrily up him as he pushed down as deep as she could take him, curving down her throat, nose squishing in his pubes.

“She can take it harder,” Lily promises, worming the girl’s legs up on her shoulder, belly flat against the bed, meeting her husband’s eyes with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she stretched her tongue out and dragges it over the girl’s clit to a jerk of her hips, a groan around him and James pushes down hard with a curse, building up momentum till he was taking her mouth roughly and with force, disbelieving at her readiness as Lily sucked at her pink folds, giving him a clear view of her tongue dragging up her folds, spreading her out with broad flat strokes.

He jerks himself out of her, panting as he practically collapses of her least he came down her throat again, twitching as he remembered the way she’d swallowed down every last bit of seed.

“How do you want us?” Lily asks as she pushes up and over the girl, slotting their hips together as she bent down to suck a nipple into her mouth, worrying it as the girl groaned.

“I want you to ride him,” Ginny confesses breathlessly and Lily pulled off her with a thoughtful hum and a push of her hips against her.

“I’m sure we can arrange that,” she agrees. “Come,” she tugs Ginny along with her as she straddles her husband’s hips and Ginny reaches out, grasping his cock as Lily stretched up on her knees, guiding it up and against the wet entrance of the woman who sunk down carefully inch after inch as Ginny dragged her hand down all the way to the root before releasing.

James grasp at his wife’s hips and together they find a familiar rhythm as Ginny watches, mouth dry, squirming at the sight, hands creeping down to curl two fingers into herself as she bit down hard on her lip and rocked against herself.

The noise, the wet smack and drag, the sight of the hero of the wizarding world spread on her husband’s cock – it was all painfully arousing and she squeezes down with a whine, breathless and overwhelmed.

Lily and James watched her in a mix of awe and hunger and surprise as she fucked herself to the sight of them – flushed red all the way down her chest, quivering at the sight of their joining.

“Fuck, _Lils-“_

“I know,” Lily agreed, dropping down harder, feeling him swelling inside of her, knowing she was close as well. “Are you going to come, darling girl?” she asks, eyes locked on the curve of fingers between spread legs. “Are you going to come to the sight of us?”

Ginny nods breathlessly, curling around her hand, hips jerking with a keen as the orgasm tipped her over the edge, walls squeezing down wetly on her fingers.

Lily came with a sharp gasp and James pushed deep into her soon after, groaning as she squeezed him dry.

Ginny finds herself wiped clean and tucked up between them, her head pillowed against the warm softness of Lily, James large and hot against her back as she fell into a deep satisfied sleep.

-

“I should have told you,” Harry confesses miserably, tugging at his hair in the small café he had chosen for their meeting months later. “My parents – they’ve had nothing but praise for you. I really, _really_ fucked it up. Do you think… do you think you could forgive me?

Ginny raises her cup of coffee to her lips, sipping the hot liquid and glancing up through her lashes as she considered him.

“Mom – she said to let you know that you’re welcome over for cherry pie no matter what you decide,” Harry says, brow dipping. “She said that you stayed over last time and you made one together after I... and – what I’m saying is that, I would love for us to be friends again but I don’t want you to feel forced to. I guess.”

There’s something painfully earnest in his expression and Ginny carefully puts her coffee down with a clink.

“I can do friends,” she agrees, touching a hand to her neck and the ring in the chain there as he smiles at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way longer than I meant, mainly bcs their characters needed a bit of establishment in this AU, as we don't really know what Lily and James would have grown to be (and I like painting scenarios). 
> 
> I also got majorly invested in the idea of Lily as the actual hero and not her son bcs I am soft for female heroes. If I was doing a major story of it I probs would have killed James and Harry off though as a parallelle to Harry's situation so this is a way happier twist to work with.
> 
> I am def continuing on my HP-smut but I'm going to slide in something different in the coming days, depending on whether I decide on FFVII or Zelda OoT for a replay. You can find more info om my tumblr artsy-death the coming days if you want to swing by~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
